


Blood and Ice

by annettesrandomwriting



Series: Blood and Ice [1]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: 'Cause at the moment our protag is a kid and so are the rest of the main cast, Character Development, Gen, Lots of character development, Thorp gets the attention and love he needs, and i dont ship children, just not now, lots and lots of angst, the S.E.S. are more than crazy side characters, there will be relationships, this might look very dark at the beginning but it gets nicer, though there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annettesrandomwriting/pseuds/annettesrandomwriting
Summary: While mourning the death of his wife, the Stonekeeper happens upon a human baby, its family killed by fearsome predators.Despite all of the warnings and rules and Elders screaming in his head, he takes the baby back up the mountain.And raises him alongside his own children.Below the mountain, the legend of a yeti killing an innocent family sparks to life, and brings forth many curious tourists.But you aren't here to listen false tale, you came here for the truth.I'll tell you the truth.I'll tell the story of Thespi, a human raised among yetis.*Prologue has been Rewritten for Plot Seedlings! Check it out and tell me what you think! Dont worry, Chapter 2 is coming soon!*





	1. Prologue: The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of graphic death, you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me the author of the fic. If you're a returning reader and you're wondering why I change things, keep reading, I have an explanation. If you're a new reader, keep reading the fic and tell me what you think!  
> Okay, onto the changes:
> 
> 1\. Thespi’s birth parents got names! I looked up some Nepali names and found some interesting ones. And if you’re wondering Ehani means Song and Devance means Part of God. 
> 
> 2\. Thespi’s real name was changed, yes I know it’s strange after so long. But while I was looking for his parents names I came across Gurrehmat, which means Kindess/Mercy and it seemed to be perfect for Thespi and his character. So yes, his birth name is now Gurrehmat. And if any of you can find the right pronounciation, I swear I’ll come through the screen and hug you, cause I looked for nearly an hour before finally giving up.  
> 3\. Changed the lore, this was a change that I was planning on making since I published chapter one. We’ll explore this newfound lore(for once, an intentional rhyme!) In future chapters, that ARE coming!  
> Trust me, I know I haven’t been active lately, I’ve been focusing more on my school work. It’s my last year and I want to get into a good college, so something had to give.

The Legend of the Pelden Family was the highlight of the town’s yeti museum. Year after year tourists from all around the globe would flock to the small Himalayan town in Nepal, where they would read about the murders of a young family, at the hands of a mythical monster.

The story goes as such:

The Peldens were a young couple who lived a few miles outside of town with their infant son, Gurrehmat. The Pelden’s were seen as a strange little family, invitations for social events were ignored or declined, trips to town were only made for essentials, even an attempt at small talk earned a confused look from Ehani Pelden, or a glare from Devance Pelden. After a while, the townspeople simply gave up their attempts of friendliness and instead regarded the couple as strange, and perhaps even dangerous.

So when the sounds of gunshots and distant roars could be heard coming from the Pelden property one storming night in April of ‘92, the townspeople did nothing, nothing but hold up tighter in their homes and pray that no harm would come to their families. After the gunshots ended, and the roars faded into the wind, a new sound split through the air.

A baby’s wail.

The wailing seemed to pierce through everyone’s skull, cutting through the town until it seemed like everyone was being tortured by the sound of the child they ignored in favor of themselves. Then, after hours and hours of wailing, just when the bravest of the townsfolk had made it to the Pelden property, the wailing stopped.

Ask anyone today, and they’ll tell you that the wails were cut off suddenly, like the way a television is shut off. But if you find those who were there that night, they tell a different story. They say that the wailing didn’t stop immediately, instead it slowed to crying and whimpering, before stopping all together, as if the child’s mother had rocked the baby back to sleep.

A few brave men walked forward, guns at the ready to avenge the family that had been so brutally murdered.

What they saw changed their lives.

A yeti crouched over the eviscerated body of Mrs. Pelden, its bloody hands holding a small bundle to its face.

It was clear to the men what had happened that night, but before they could even cock their guns, the monster raised its head, sneering at them with mess of fangs.

Fearing for their lives, the men turned and ran, the monster’s roar the only thing to follow them into the night.

Days later, when the town had gathered enough courage, they found the Pelden home torn apart. Doors were ripped off hinges, the walls were covered in claw marks, personal possessions were either missing or torn to shreds.

This tidbit of information has often lead to skeptics blaming the incident on sick, twisted robbers. They quickly lose their fire once they see photographs of the Pelden’s remains, they know that no human could harm two bodies to make them look so mangled and destroyed.

To this day, no one knows what happened to the child, some claim that the monster ate it, others say that it died with its parents, and its remains were mixed in so well that no one could tell that another human being was part the carnage.

That’s what people thought.

Slowly, as each anniversary of the deaths passed, the people in town began to think differently.

Children who had wandered too far up the mountain were found at the Hospital’s doorstep, any and all injuries treated with rudimentary medicals skills. The previously missing children would talk about a boy or man with long black hair that had saved them, noting that he carried a bow and arrow on his back, and that he said nothing even as he gently placed them on the Hospital steps.

Hikers and campers would report extra food and tools as stolen, with footprints that strangely went nowhere to be the culprit. Some would even say they saw a boy with black hair climbing up or down the mountain. And those who were stupid enough to get close were led on a wild goose chase, tricked into being led the mountain by false cries of pain.

Hunters with a specialty in large game would practically run down, babbling tales of yetis and a human-like beast that would attack them before they could even pick their guns.

As the years went on, and the number of reports like these grew and grew the locals began to wonder if Gurrehmat had somehow survived.

It seemed impossible, utterly insane. But for some, including the Pelden’s living relatives, it wasn’t an insane possibility.

It was a spark of hope.

Yet as the years continued to go by, and the rescue teams came up empty. The idea of the missing Pelden somehow living through an attack like that slowly faded, only coming up on the anniversary of the deaths, and on conspiracy forums.

The name Gurrehmat Pelden continued to sell people an unsolved mystery, one that would never be solved.

But you and I know this is not true.

That’s why you’re here, you’re here for the truth.

 you’re here, you’re here for the truth.

And delivering the truth, is precisely why I am here.


	2. Chapter One: The Foundling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened that night

Our story begins with a grieving man.

 He is a powerful man, with duties, responsibilities. He has people to lead and children to raise, it is he who is tasked to protect his people from harm.

He is a man who does not have the time to grieve.

 He feels the weight of his responsibilities even after the stone robes he wears are removed, and it nearly crushes him as he sneaks out of the village, the light from the slumbering sky snail feeling like the burning eyes of the past Stonekeepers. He feels stupid for doing this, leaving the village in the middle of the night, sneaking out like a rebellious child, he was the Stonekeeper! It is his job to protect and lead the villagers, and here he is, breaking one of his most important rules. But as he continues his path down the mountain, as he feels previously unshed tears drip from his eyes, he finds himself not caring about the broken rule.

_Oh my love, can’t we break away from all the rules for just one night?_

The sound of her voice in his head nearly tears a sob from his throat, instead a hiccupping laugh breaks its way through his teeth.

Lorna was never one for rules.

Perhaps that’s why he fell in love with her.

He lets out another hiccup, one that’s dangerously close to a full-blown sob as his mind fills with the prospect of no longer waking up to her smiling face after the morning gong. How he would raise their wonderful children without their mother. Having to live without her wondrous smile, her infectious laughter, her passionate spirit.

How he would never see her again.

Before he could truly be immersed in the anguish of Lorna’s loss, a horrid smell fills his nose so quickly that he would have retched if he had not covered his mouth and nose. It is not the scent of bear that causes the offense to his olfactory system-although it does send a message of caution down his spine. No, the scent of a simple pair of mountain bears isn’t something that would send pure ice through his blood, or cause his stomach to drop to his feet from a stone of dread.

It is the scent of blood.

An obscene amount of blood, so much so that if he couldn’t hear the bears trudging up the mountain he would think that the Smallfoot have finally come up the mountain, ready to finish the genocide their ancestors had started all those centuries ago. He turns from the offensive scent to look in the direction of the bears shambling footsteps.

 What could have happened down there?

His curiosity getting the better of him, he silently follows the bears up the mountain, keeping an ear out for any incriminating details. Bears, like the Smallfoot, are to avoided at all costs; if they can’t be avoided, then treat with extreme caution. Their size and strength was dangerous, dangerous to even the most experienced yeti, especially mated bears, they’re more territorial, more prone to ‘maul-to-death-first-ask-questions-later.’

* * *

“Are you sure the humans will not track us down? The wind was not as loud as we thought, someone must have heard the man’s thunder-stick,” Ursala asked her mate, pausing to lick at some of the wounds the two of them had sustained during their 'visit’ to the human village.

Kingsley nuzzled Ursala’s uninjured shoulder, “I am sure. The humans are so obsessed with the yetis that they don’t even know that we’re up here as well. Come sunrise the humans will curse the yeti name as they have always done.”

“And the two of us will continue to live unbothered by their foolish hunters,” Ursala finished, a smile blooming on her muzzle, her teeth stained with red. Kingsley smiled back at her, and the two continued their trek to their cave, unknowingly becoming the catalyst that made this entire story possible.

* * *

The child is nearing death by the time the Stonekeeper makes it to the Pelden property.

His wails are starting to subside as his lips, fingers, and toes start becoming more and more blue. The blood that spattered onto the child’s face has long since dried and become cold, his clothes are soaked with snow, only speeding along the end.

Two spirits desperately hold on to this plane of existence, begging any power that will listen to them, begging them to spare their child.

  _'He is only a baby! Please, don’t make him suffer any longer than he already has!’_  The father holds the weeping mother, tears clotting his own voice as he watches his only child slowly freeze. The deities do not answer, for they have looked into all of the possibilities this night could go, they understand what has to happen.

* * *

Normally in stories like this, when the abandoned child is found, the person who finds it is overcome with joy. They feel the hole in their heart start to fill with newfound love. When the Stonekeeper found little Isaac Pelden, there was no joy, no happiness, or even any confusion.

There was only fear.

  Old fears, along with new. Fear of being found by other smallfoot and being killed. Fear of the smallfoot finding the horribly broken bodies of the two elder smallfoot, and coming up the mountain with a plan of revenge. Fear of ruining everything the Stonekeepers of old had done to secure their safety.

’ _What would you do if you found a child, Malosi? What would you do to a child, a little baby who doesn’t know, who doesn’t understand?’_ ’

He flinches, teeth gritting together sharply as Lorna’s voice comes back in his head. Her tone is no longer sweet and loving, rather it is sharp, near accusing.

He remembered the day they had that arguement, how could he not? Shortly after Lorna had fallen sick, and it seemed that in the blink of an eye, she was gone. And although she had told him over and over in her final moments that she loved him and their children, all he could see was the disgusted look she had given him during their arguement when he couldn’t answer her.

’ _Would you really harm a child, Malosi? You could find it in yourself to harm a little child? A child as innocent as Meechee or Thorp? A child, Malosi. A child too young to know or understand? Who knows no difference between what is right and what is wrong?’_

The Stonekeeper, no,  _Malosi_  stopped.

His back to the child as his head thundered with the words of the past Stonekeepers and the words of his wife. He tried to take another step forward, one small trembling step.

’ _Would you allow an innocent child to die, my love?’_

He couldn’t answer her question then.

But he could answer her now.

“No.”

His whispered reply was swallowed by the raging winds, by he didn’t care, already he was hurrying back towards the child. He scooped the child into his hand and brought it towards his face, blowing warm breath on freezing skin, rubbing the child’s back and front to combat the chill from the child’s soaked clothing.

  “Sh, sh.” He soothed, softly nuzzling into the child’s dark hair, “it’s alright, it’s okay. You’re safe now, I’ve got you.” He continued to talk and warm up the child until the baby’s wails were replaced with soft cooing.

 Malosi breathed a sigh of relief as the baby finally opened its eyes and looked at him. Although the night was dark, Malosi could clearly see the child’s darkly colored eyes regarding him with the same trust and love that he had seen when Thorp and Meechee had been placed in his arms. Malosi lowered his head, softly pressing his forehead to the child’s, communicating an unspoken promise of lo-

A bright light shattered the newly found peace.

The Stonekeeper lifted his head, eyes squinting in the light as he saw elder smallfoot inching closer to him and the child. His lips curled into a sneer, and without thinking, he screamed at them.

“LEAVE US! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH HARM TO US! GO!”

He kept screaming at them to go, never stopping until he saw their forms fade away in the darkness. Once they were gone, the Stonekeeper looked down at the child, who had started to wail from all of the noise.

  “Shh, sh. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. There there, don’t cry little one, I’m sorry.” He nuzzled the child’s dark hair, “Don’t worry child, I’m going to protect you now. I’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Lorna doesn't belong to me, she belongs to the ever wonderful https://itsawonderfullifeinwonderland.tumblr.com.  
> Go check out her tumblr she does some really amazing art.

**Author's Note:**

> Lorna does NOT belong to me, she belongs to the ever wonderful https://itsawonderfullifeinwonderland.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out her tumblr she's really cool and really nice for letting me use her OC, also check out her lovely art!
> 
> All see you guys in the next chapter -Annette


End file.
